Little frog
by sapphireLavender
Summary: Chara and Asriel make a plan. It's not the best. (rated M for kinda-detailed buttercup poisoning maybe? Just to be safe.)


"Chara.. Is this idea really going to work?.."

You raised your eyebrow, and nodded, "Why wouldn't it?"

"Um.. It's just that..." He looked like he wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong?"

His grip on the camera tightened, "I... I don't like this idea, Chara."

"Wh... what?" He asked, seeming to notice you looking at him.

"Are you crying?" You asked with your voice quiet.

"N-no, I'm not..." He turned away, "...big kids don't cry."

"It's okay, Asriel. It's just a dumb idea I came up with... I was just thinking that if we could free everyone..."

"Yeah, you're right!" He says, though it doesn't convince you.

You give him a question look, "Do you.. doubt my integrity?" You feel a little insulted he would lie to you.

"No! I'd never doubt you, Chara! Never!" He exclaims, almost startling you a little.

You look at Asriel, "Then.. Do you really want to do the plan?

"Y... Yeah! We'll be strong, we'll free everyone." He says a bit more confidently this time, "I'll go get the flowers."

He almost dropped the camera.

"Oops.. I think it was recording." His tone is sincere.

"For how long?" You asked.

"I don't know. I'll try and delete it later."

You nod slightly, "Good idea."

This new plan... It filled you with determination.

You held the flowers in your hands, placing the bouquet down for a moment and choosing the first flower. Taking the small flower, you pick out a petal and rip it off.

Placing it in your mouth, you nearly spit it out, quickly discovering that it had a very bad taste. As soon as you have it swallowed, you pick another petal and repeat the process, gagging. You forcefully swallow the petals, pushing them to the very back of your throat if you must.

Asriel sits, watching you. Immediately he seems a bit unsure. You continue, finishing the last petal.

You force the leaves into your mouth, gagging and nearly choking on the stem. You try to do it quietly. The taste is horrible.

By the fourth flower, you decide to stop. Asriel quickly agrees, and decides to pass the time by acting like everything was okay. You swallowed your saliva, as it started to feel more like an ocean than a river.

Asriel entertains you, like he would have in normal circumstances, and you smile at his shenanigans up until it _really_ started to kick in.

"I think it's starting to work..." You say in a very quiet voice.

"It is..? Oh... Then you should probably get some rest.." He says, though you aren't sure the logic he's using is right for this situation.

You nod, anyways, realizing it would probably seem more natural.

Tossing your own stuffed animal off the bed, as you usually did when you had a cold, you snuggled up in your bed. You heard the sound of the door closing, which meant Asriel had left.

You smiled, despite how you currently felt. You looked at the bookshelf, staring at the photograph you had turned to your bed.

' _They're going to be free._ ' You thought, ' _Six.. That's all we need._ '

It filled you with determination.

Waking up, you quickly noticed how much _everything hurt_.

Your stomach felt like there was knives going through it. You were pretty sure that wasn't even an inaccurate description. Your lips were blistered, as were some areas of your face you were pretty sure.

It could be described similarly to someone dropping a pile of books on, you thought, or more likely, the bookcase.

You tried your hardest to ignore the blisters, which you noticed were quite painful, and despite common sense, you decided that touching blisters would make them hurt less. It was hard to tell if that was the truth or not.

You swallowed in the saliva that seemed to keep forming, almost a little annoyed at having to do so repeatedly. Looking around the room for a distraction or something of the sort, you just wait to see if Asriel will come in. You feel very impatient, hoping he'll come in soon.

It takes a little while, but eventually, he does.

"Chara?" He asks, his voice quiet.

You give him a small smile, "Hey."

"Are you feeling okay?" He asks, almost sounding unsure.

You nod slightly, "Yeah..." You sit up, "I think so."

Standing up, you immediately feel dizzy and place your hand against the wall.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

You nod again, "Mhm. Just a little dizzy is all."

He looks skeptical, "Okay."

You smile at him, and in a quiet voice you say, "I think... More flowers.."

He nods in agreement, quietly, "Kay."

Asriel gets the flowers for you. You two do it somewhere you don't think you'd get caught.

You eat a few more buttercups, but that's all you can manage. Chewing the petals the best you can, the bitterness causing you to gag. You almost feel like you would throw up. Coughing, you continue.

You once heard about a game played with buttercups. You had been young at the time, you think, because you didn't remember all the details except something involving butter.

Walking with difficulty, feeling dizzier by the minute, you manage to get back to your room and lay down. You decide a change of clothes would be a good idea, and change into some more comfortable clothing. You place your locket on the bookshelf, right beside the photo. It's visible from your bed, and as you lie down and cuddle up in your blankets. You glance at the picture, and the locket.

It filled you with determination.

"Mom, dad, Chara is _really_ sick." You distantly heard Asriel say, "Are they going to be okay?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Asriel." You heard Toriel reassure him. She didn't know.

Later that night, you made yourself eat more buttercups.

You were filled with determination.

Feeling really sick, you sat up. Standing up, you were really dizzy.

You made your way out of the room, feeling like you were going to throw up. If you did, you didn't want to ruin the floor. You looked around for something like a garbage can or something.

Walking into the living room, you found Toriel. She noticed you, and looked a bit concerned, "Chara, you should be resting."

You shook your head. Rest wasn't going to help.

"Perhaps you should eat something, then." She suggested. You nodded at the idea.

You sat at the table, despite how you felt, and pretended to be fine as you ate the food. But soon the feeling grew stronger, and you asked Toriel if you could have a trashcan in your room temporarily.

"That seems like a strange request, my child, but alright."

She seemed confused by it, but regardless, let you have one.

You sat on your bed, and waited for what you felt like was inevitable. You lied down above the blanket and drifted off for a little while, waking up repeatedly and falling back asleep, until eventually it got bad enough for you to stand over the trash can.

Expecting it, you moved your hair back. You spit our your saliva into the trashcan, for whatever reason.

You were quickly reminded why throwing up was awful. You gagged as it shot out of your mouth, spreading a bitter taste that wouldn't soon leave. The taste it left in your mouth was enough for it to cause more.

You felt your eyes water slightly. You looked at it, what used to be buttercups didn't resemble them so much anymore. The sight caused you to vomit again, and you spit out your saliva and hoped the taste would go away.

You wiped your mouth on your sleeve, due to lack of better options.

Climbing into bed, you decided to continue sleeping.

You were filled determination.

Every day seemed to get shorter. Behind the backs of your parents, you'd eat buttercups as often as you could. As many as you could.

When you weren't asleep, you felt like you were being cut open. Every moment was indescribable. You weren't sure if they'd have caught on by now, but you guessed not judging by everything you overheard.

Asriel came in again to see how you were doing.

"Howdy, Chara..." He said, sounding almost very sad, "Is there anything you need?"

You shook your head slightly, though it went mostly unnoticed.

"O... Okay."

You hardly even noticed when a day went by now. They all seemed to blend together, and you lost track of the days.

Asgore sat down in a chair beside you. He was keeping watch while Toriel was busy.

"Is there anything you need?" He asked in a calm, soft tone.

You shook your head, sitting up against the bed frame.

A silence followed. You weren't sure what to say.

"I wish..." You said quietly, before editing your sentence slightly, "I wanna see the golden flowers again."

He looked at you, "The golden flowers?"

You nodded, "Mhm. That." You pointed at your drawing - one of your best - which was hanging on the wall.

He looked sad, and didn't bother repeating the fact they didn't grow there.

"One last time." You added, before flopping down onto your pillow and cuddling up.

Your last wish, you guessed, filled you with determination.

"Chara... Can you hear me? We want you to wake up..." Toriel's soft voice said.

There was a pause before Asgore spoke up.

"Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up!" He said, and added a bit more quietly, "You are the future of humans and monsters..."

You couldn't tell if Asgore and Toriel had left before you heard Asriel speak up.

"... Psst... Chara... Please... Wake up..." He said in a soft, quiet voice.

"Hmm?" You said to show you were listening and awake.

"I don't like this plan anymore." He told you, "I... I..."

You got into a better position to talk, "You're... Backing out?" You asked him. You were already in the final stages, there wasn't any going back from this, was there?

"...no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you." He looked at you with a sad expression, "Six, right?"

You nodded.

"We just have to get six..." He looked down, and then back at you, "And we'll do it together, right?"

You nodded again in reply.

It filled you with determination.

You stared at your own dead body. You did it. Toriel and Asgore stared in shock.

You reached for your body, surprised when you had the control.

 _"Chara?" A voice in your head asked._

 _"Asriel...?"_

 _"We... We did it."_

You grabbed it, holding your own dead body. It looked a lot different from the last you saw it.

"A.. Asriel, my child, what are you doing?" Toriel managed to ask, eyes still full of tears.

 _"What should we say?"_ You thought.

 _"I.. I don't know. Make something up?"_ He suggested.

"They wanted to see the flowers." You say, before taking off towards the barrier.

 _"That's a really good excuse, Chara. What do we do now...?"_

 _"We should be able to cross, right?"_ You say, _"I guess we go past the barrier and find the human village."_

 _"Right."_ He agreed.

You walked pass the barrier. It wasn't very light out, but you could see your village in the distance.

The walk there was mostly silent. It started to get lighter out by the time you made it to the village.

 _"I can't wait for you to see the golden flowers, Asriel."_ You tell him, _"They look amazing. There's some up ahead, I think."_

You walked to the center of the village, where you saw the golden flowers again.

 _"Wow..."_ You heard him say as you placed your own dead body in the flowers. You admired the flowers you loved so much. It was good to see them again, you thought, after all this time. The real thing was better than your drawings, undoubtedly.

 _"Well, we shouldn't spend too much time here, should we.."_ You suggested, picking up your own body once again. It was nice to have had a break from holding it, but you couldn't just leave it there.

 _"Yeah."_ He agreed.

You turned to leave, but a scream rang out, turning around you saw a human. A few others investigated the scream, discovering a monster.

"It's a monster!"

"Look! Is that... Is that a child?!" A human asked their friend, "It killed a child!"

"It's a danger to us all!"

"Yeah!" One pulled out a gun.

 _"This would be a good place to start."_ You said, stepping forward.

 _"Chara, wait."_ Asriel said, not finishing his sentence.

 _"Yeah?"_ You ask him.

But he doesn't have time to reply, as a bullet shoots through your stomach.

 _"Asriel, I don't think we have time to talk. We've got a battle."_

 _"About that.. I don't think we should do this anymore, Chara."_

 _"Asriel, It's a little too-"_

A few more bullets shoot into the two of you.

 _"We have to."_

 _"It isn't right!" He argues, "We shouldn't have done this..."_

 _"Asriel, they're going to kill you!"_

 _"No! We don't have to fight."_

 _"But.. Asriel...!"_ You argued, _"You're really backing out, huh..."_

The humans just kept attacking, without quit.

 _"Asriel... You have to fight back."_ You told him, once more, _"They attacked first.. They just made an assumption, Azzy."_

Asriel smiled weakly, _"They thought I killed you.."_

Your voice became cold, _"They didn't actually care."_

Asriel walked away, leaving the human village.

The rest of the walk was silent, _"I'm sorry."_ You thought, quietly. But it seemed to go unnoticed.

He collapsed, in front of his parents, in the throne room. He had barely just made it.

"Asriel!" Toriel's hands were over her mouth, and she was immediately at his side. Asgore right beside her.

You felt as he turned to dust right in front of them.

* * *

 **A/N: "The name _Ranunculus_ is Late Latin for "little frog," the diminutive of _rana_. This probably refers to many species being found near water, like frogs."**

 **So, here's a sad one-shot. My take on Chara's plan, I guess.**

 **Buttercup poisoning is NOT pleasant.**


End file.
